Spa Time
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON! yaoi, SasuNaru. What happens when Sakura takes Naruto out for a day at the spa, and a certain raven haired masseur happens to catch his attention? UPDATED/REVISED.


Spa Time

Sakura and Naruto walked into the fresh smelling lobby, Sakura had booked herself and Naruto a day at the Spa for the blonde's 20th birthday. The woman behind the desk smiled warmly at the pair, and took their names, before guiding them into the changing rooms and giving them the schedules.

"So we get assigned different people for different things, I think that I will go swimming first" Sakura said, before changing into her bikini, she was comfortable about changing around her blonde best friend, for he had admitted to being gay long ago. Naruto didn't batter an eye and glanced down at his schedule.

"I'll go for the massage first, I really need to loosen up" he looked down to the map, to find that he was practically next to the massage rooms. He stood and gave Sakura a hug thanking her once again for his gift, before walking out and to room 3, where it told him to go on his sheet.

He knocked on the door, and opened it soon after to find a god like man sitting on the massage bed. The man had dark black hair that framed his coal eyes, but it was the smirk that graced his lips that caught Naruto's attention the most. Those lips drew Naruto in and made him want to press his own to them.

Naruto quickly shook the thought from his head and smiled brightly at the man, who just stood and stuck his hand out for the blonde to shake. "I'm Sasuke; I'll be your masseur today".

"Naruto… I don't know what I'm having done, my friend booked me in and didn't tell me what I was having done" Sasuke nodded and discretely gave the blonde a quick once over, smiling in his head; he was going to have fun doing this.

"She has you in for a whole body, strip to what you're comfortable in, but boxers would be best" the raven turned around and began to get the necessary oils and lotions ready on a table next to the bed, Naruto didn't notice when Sasuke watched him get undressed.

The blonde stood in his orange boxers, not trying to cover himself up at all, he was proud of his body and as a gay male he didn't feel awkward around other men. Sasuke chuckled softly to himself at Naruto's boldness, before patting the bed. "Lay on your stomach first and I'll start with your back".

Naruto slid onto the bed, lying down, his head turned to the side against the pillow. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the blanket, hearing the pop of a bottle lid opening.

Sasuke poured the cool liquid onto the tanned skin before him, hearing a soft gasp from his client. He ran his hands from the bottom of the blonde's spine up to his shoulders, spreading the lavender oil over the welcoming skin. Naruto sighed in pleasure, when strong hands squeezed Naruto's shoulders.

"You're tense Naruto, are you stressed?" Naruto nearly moaned at the way his name came out at no more than a soft murmur, but he bit his lip, and felt it go straight to his southern regions. He shook his head in answer to Sasuke's question, not trusting his voice.

Sasuke smirked, almost knowing that Naruto was starting to feel aroused by the man feeling him. The raven ran his thumbs over the top of Naruto's shoulders and up the back of Naruto's neck, feeling the little shivers that ran down the blonde's spine.

Sasuke kneaded Naruto's back, slowly moving down to where his boxers met his hips. He squeezed and rubbed the blonde's sides, feeling him get more fidgety by the minute. Once the blonde's back was nicely relaxed he moved down to muscular thighs, again kneading the top of them, up to where his boxers lay. Sasuke silently cursed the material that blocked him from where he wanted to be.

When he squeezed the inside of both thighs, Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and he let out a low groan, trying to arch into his masseur's touch. Sasuke's smirk grew and he 'accidently' brushed against the base of Naruto's balls, from his position behind him, relishing in Naruto erratic breathing.

He frowned when he had to move down away from Naruto's centre of pleasure, and made quick but thorough work of the boy's calves, earning more soft sighs and moans.

"Turn over" Naruto willed his erection away and slowly turned himself over, so he was looking at his masseur. There was a look in Sasuke's eyes that made Naruto shiver and squirm under the man's gaze, at the age of 22 Naruto knew that look very well, it was a one of want and lust.

Sasuke poured more oil over the blonde's chest, watching as it dribbled into the gaps inbetween his abs. he ran his hands over Naruto's chest, dipping his fingers into the gaps, before coming up to squeeze the front of the blonde's shoulders, never breaking his gaze from the man watching him.

He could see Naruto lick his lips, trying to dampen them, before biting on his bottom one in nervousness. He ran his thumbs along the waistline of his boxers, before boldly bringing it down an inch, looking deep into hazy blue eyes for any traces of discontent. There was none.

The lower the boxers were moved, the more blonde curls appeared. But then a hand stopped his just before he could release the shaft, he feared that Naruto had realised what was happening and rebelling against it, but when he looked up to Naruto's flushed face he saw a smirk.

"If you want me naked that bad, you're gunna have to kiss me first" Sasuke smiled and it took the blonde's breath away. Lips were soon on lips, and Sasuke's tongue probed Naruto's lips, demanding entrance, Naruto welcomed the tongue with eager force and wound his hands into thick hair, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke's hands sneakily worked the boxers off and threw them on the pile of Naruto's other clothes, his hand trailing onto the aching shaft. Naruto gasped and broke the kiss, arching into the unexpected touch. Sasuke squeezed the base and leaned back, so he was again standing at the side of Naruto.

Naruto groaned and fell backwards, when Sasuke attached his mouth to the blonde's tip, before taking the whole member into his mouth and sucking. "Do I pay extra for this special treatment?" he breathed out, earning a glare and a hard squeeze of his balls from the raven.

"You are the only one I've done this for, you're just special" and with that the mouth was back, moving in sync with the hand fondling his balls. Naruto let out a startled gasp when a finger prodded his entrance before slipping fully in, Naruto moaned and bucked onto the finger.

The blonde felt the familiar swelling inside of his stomach, and he gripped Sasuke's hair, letting him know that he was close, the raven just added another two fingers, earning a pleasured hiss from his client. After about 30 seconds of scissoring, Naruto screamed loudly and released into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

Sasuke smirked and pulled away, raising an eyebrow at the panting blonde. "You're quite vocal there" Naruto blushed and looked away, not believing that he had just been sucked off and fingered by a man he had met only 15 minutes prior.

Sasuke reached up and climbed over the blonde, sitting on his hips, before turning his chin until they were once again facing. Sasuke kissed Naruto, the taste of his semen still lingering on his tongue. "I've got another client in a few minutes; I'll meet you in an hour at the pool"

Naruto pouted and stood, dressing himself again. "Don't worry Naruto… I wouldn't dream of doing that to anyone else. Oh and happy birthday" Naruto grinned and threw his arms around the man, just when another knock sounded.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, floating in the pool, there was only two other people in the pool and they were minding their own business at the other end.

He had bumped into Sakura earlier, she asked him how his massage went, and he just blushed and grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow but kept quiet, not questioning his actions. Naruto's eyes shot open when a hand stroked his cheek, he jerked and submerged himself in the water in his panic.

Sasuke chuckled and held Naruto above the water, kissing him softly when the blonde pouted and reached out for Sasuke. "You're here!" Naruto beamed and wrapped himself around the raven, Sasuke nodded and nuzzled into the blonde's neck.

"Let's go shower, we have some unfinished business" Naruto blushed and yelped when Sasuke pulled himself and Naruto out of the water and towards the shower cubicles.

Sasuke shoved the flustered blonde into the cubicle and locked the door behind them, turning the warm water on in haste. Sasuke pulled his shorts off and watched as Naruto followed suit, glancing down to Sasuke's hardening member in approval. Lips smashed together in a brutal battle. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's butt cheeks, spreading them and earning a quiet moan from the blonde. Sasuke pushed his lover into the wall, smirking when tan legs wrapped themselves around his waist without hesitation.

Sasuke didn't bother to prepare the blonde again; instead he slammed in, swallowing the low groan that emitted from Naruto. Neither of them could care in the slightest if they were heard, no one could get in anyway. He waited, kissing the tan neck, until Naruto bucked forward.

Sasuke held Naruto against the wall, as he pulled out until the tip remained and slammed back in, plunging into Naruto's prostate. Naruto bit his hand, trying to muffle his screams.

"Do you like it when I pound into you like this?" Naruto groaned at Sasuke's voice, it was filled with lust and he forced Naruto to look him in the eyes. Before kissing him, nipping at his lips, Sasuke knew that Naruto was getting close to his edge.

Reaching down, Sasuke gripped Naruto's weeping member, roughly stroking him in time with his thrusts. The speed of everything increasing by the minute, bringing the pair closer to their release.

Sasuke grunted as he released inside of Naruto, keeping himself rammed against the blonde's aching prostate. Naruto released as silent scream as he came over their torsos, throwing his head back. Sasuke reached up to turn the water off after their essence was washed away.

Then realization hit Naruto like a brick, he had just had sex in a public place with a man he had met a few hours before. He closed his eyes, not wanting to face the raven infront of him.

"Naruto… is something wrong?" Naruto shook his head and opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking down at him, the raven stepped back. "I can understand if you want to leave it, I mean we barely know eachother" Naruto had made up his mind and deep down he knew that he wanted to get to know the raven.

"Then take me on a date" Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's forehead. He opened the door, and darted out to grab two towels. He was soon back and handed one to Naruto, who dried himself off and dressed himself, letting Sasuke walk him to the entrance.

Sakura was waiting there; she raised an eyebrow when she saw the two males, Naruto blushed and looked down, before greeting the girl. "I'll see you later Sasuke" The raven nodded and gave the blonde a soft kiss, before going to the desk to sign out.

Naruto and Sakura walked to her car, she giggled when Naruto avoided her gaze. She was going to have a lot of fun teasing him.


End file.
